Terrible
by PlumeKaela
Summary: Je ne me souviens pas. De rien. Ils disent tous que ça a été terrible. Mais moi je ne me souviens pas. Alors j'avance, au milieu de cette nuit noire, sans Lune, sans étoiles.


Je ne me souviens pas. De rien. Ils disent tous que ça a été terrible. Mais moi je ne me souviens pas. Alors j'avance, au milieu de cette nuit noire, sans Lune, sans étoiles. Elles se sont cachées. Elles ne veulent pas voir. Moi non plus. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et j'avance sur le toit. Lentement. Je veux essayer de me souvenir. Tous ces gens qui sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont tous appelée Juliette. J'en déduis que c'est mon nom. Mais eux, quels sont leurs noms, déjà ?

Celui avec les lunettes, c'est Harry. J'en suis sûre. Il me l'a dit.

La fille, c'est Hermione. Elle me l'a dit.

Le premier roux, c'est Ronald. Il me l'a dit.

L'autre, c'est George. Il me l'a dit. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie de l'appeler Fred.

Et il y a un blond. Il n'est venu que deux fois. Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas dit. La première fois qu'il est venu, il était malheureux. Comme les autres. Il s'était planté devant moi. Je pense qu'il attendait une réaction. Mais son visage m'était inconnu. Alors j'ai juste dit :

_Bonjour.

Une larme a roulée sur sa joue, et il est parti. La seconde fois, les autres étaient là. Il a ouvert la porte, toujours aussi malheureux, et il m'a regardée, comme si, par ce seul regard, il pouvait me transmettre ses souvenirs. J'ai essayé de les attraper. Mais juste au moment où son nom me revenait en mémoire, George lui a craché :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Tire toi.

Le blond ne les avait pas remarqué, avant ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, posa à nouveau son regard sur moi, et, très discrètement pour ne pas que les autres le voient, ses lèvres ont formé les mots « je » et « toujours ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. Mais c'était comme une promesse. J'ai tout de suite sus que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Qu'une heure avec lui serait bien plus utile que ces journées entières avec eux, pour me souvenir. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Je n'ai pas osé demander son nom aux autres. Ils avaient l'air de tellement le haïr ! Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement gentil. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

J'avance toujours, la fraîcheur de la nuit me rendant calme.

Harry, Ronald, Hermione, et George sont persuadés que leurs visites m'aident. Mais au contraire, elles m'énervent tellement ! Je sais qu'ils me cachent des choses. « Elle sont trop terribles » disent-ils. Mais moi, ce que je trouve terrible, c'est de ne pas me souvenir. Ils disent qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis. Qu'à nous tous, nous formions une bande invincible. La preuve, nous avons gagné cette guerre. Cette fichue guerre dont je ne me souviens pas. Cette fichue guerre qui, d'après eux, à tout détruit. Cette fichue guerre dont je me souviens pas et qui m'a volé tous mes souvenirs, qui a volé ma vie. Mais je suis sûre qu'il manque des gens, dans cette bande. Peut-être ce fameux Fred. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il manque quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le blond. Non. Ils l'auraient accueilli autrement si ça avait été lui.

Je marche toujours. Je sais que je m'approche du vide. Tout va être fini. Enfin. Peut-être qu'ils pleureront. Ou peut-être pas. Je m'en fiche. Après tout, je ne les connais pas. Ils disent qu'ils voudraient bien être à ma place, avoir oublié toutes ces choses terribles. Bin voyons ! S'ils savaient ce que je vis, ils ne diraient pas ça.

J'essaye de ne pas ralentir, ni d'accélérer. Peut-être encore deux mètres. Je respire doucement. Je tente d'imaginer leur réaction, quand ils me trouveront, morte, au pied cet hôpital.

Mais ça y est. Mon pied droit est dans le vide. Tout ralenti, sauf mes pensées qui s'accélèrent. Je bascule tout doucement vers l'avant. Je commence ma chute. C'est là que tout me revint. Je ne sais pas où est le sol. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais je vois le visage blond, les yeux gris, de Drago. Je sens sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses yeux dans les miens….Et sa promesse. « Je t'aimerais toujours. »

Je revois les cheveux roux de Fred, le jumeau de George. Le goût de ses baisers. La chaleur de sa voix. Le bonheur de ses yeux. Je revois aussi la colère. La haine quand ils l'ont découvert. Je les aimais tous les deux.

Je revois enfin cette guerre qui, malgré tout, aura réussi à me tuer. Je revois Fred tomber, Je revois Lucas tomber. Mon frère ! Je le revois se jeter devant moi pour me protéger. Je revois l'éclair vert le frapper. Je revois Harry, Ron, Hermione, et George se battre. Je revois le visage de cette mangemort. Je la revois pointer sa baguette sur moi. Je revois sa bouche dire « Endoloris ». Je ressens la douleur, terrible.

Je revois les raisons de ma folie. Les raisons de mon oubli. Je souris. Enfin, je me souviens.


End file.
